Gray Pavements
by strawberri punch
Summary: It's the usual boy-meets-girl thing. Just wanted to get it out of my system. Let me know if it sucks!
1. Fate Collision

**DISCLAIMER:** I may not own McFly but I _do_ own Dougie Lee Poynter. Haha. MINE!!

* * *

A certain blonde with dark highlights walked alone, walked slowly down the pavement. Somehow, he looked distracted.

He was rarely alone. He and his friends weren't so busy this afternoon but still; what made him take this stroll?

Maybe it was-- BAM! He just hit someone. Too distracted.

"Hey, punk, watch--" He heard a female voice. The guy looked up. Dark hair. Brown eyes. "It." she finished.

"S-sorry." apologized he. "I was thinking something."

"Obviously." she stated. "Wait. You're Dougie from McFly, aren't ya?"

"Wow. You just mentioned my name, the band and one of our songs. Nice." He joked. It worked. She laughed-- She as laughing.

"So you know me." said Dougie. "Question is: Who are you?"

"I'm not gonna give you popstar treatment." She replied, smiling.

"Good. 'Cause it's _rock_star actually." he grinned.

"Shut up." she giggled. "Anyway, I'm Devi."

"Nice name." Dougie commented. "So, you listen to McFly?"

"Maybe."

* * *

[McFly Residence]

"Hey Dougie, where ya been?" Tom asked minutes after the British dude entered the room and plopping down the couch.

"Yeah. You disappeared." Added Harry.

"Nowhere. Just took a walk.. that's all." He replied robotically as if he had practiced this line a million times before.

"Come on. Who are you kidding?" Danny stated. "You're red all-over."

"No one. Dude, you _do_ know it was hot outside." He pointed out.

"True.. but you're being defensive." Tom grinned.

Dougie acted shocked (?). "Being defe—Care to define that?"

Tom looked at Harry. Harry grinned at Danny. Danny smile deviously. The three McFLy-ers stood up at the same time. The trio took a synchronized step closer to the singled-out band member—Dougie.. which made him back off a step.

Dougie held his hands high, chest-level. "Guys?" he asked nervously. The rest of McFly took another step forward. "Guys?" Dougie repeated.

"LIAR!!" They screamed seconds before charging. Needless to say, McFly wrestled.

[Minutes Later]

Tom, Danny and Harry were all piled up on top of poor Dougie. They were laughing at their triumph.. Or maybe just because of the fun they had bullying the youngest member.

"Haha. Very funny, guys. NOW GET OFF ME!!" he demanded.

"Dougie, Dougie, Dougie.." Danny shook his head, grinning cunningly. " Dougie. I don't think so."

"What are you hiding?" asked Harry.

"I told you: _NOTHING_." Dougie cried.

"Uh-huh." Tom crossed his arms. [AN: Haha. This fic is so cute.]

"NOOGIE!!" Harry shouted. But before Harry's hands could even reach Dougie's head..

"HER NAME'S DEVI HENDRICKS." Dougie shouted.

[Devi's Appartment]

"Ha. _You're_ expecting _us_ to believe that _you_ met Dougie from McFly?" Devi's dark-headed best friend asked.

"Yeah. I mean, It was amazing!!" Devi squealed.

"Suure. Let her dream, Frida." Red-headed/ green-eyed Raven commented, half-laughing.

"Does the VIP tickets say: _'I met Poynter'_ "? Devi laughed.

"Shit. Java Café?" Frida's and Raven's eyes dilated.

"Yeah. He told me to ask someone named Fern to lead me backstage."

* * *

[Java Café]

_Help! I need somebody,  
Help! not just anybody,  
Help! you know I need someone, help.  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being around.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But ev'ry now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being around.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

*Dougie's POV*

I saw her. I'm sure I saw her. She smiled at me.

*END POV*

3xKnock--

A guy entered the room right after the knocks. "Sup, Fern?" asked Harry.

"Hey Dougie, you invited a Devi?" asked he.

"Yes, he did, Fern. Yes he did." Tom chimed in.

"Well then," Fern answered. "She said she had to leave already."

"WHAT?!" McFly shouted out of disbelief.

"Ahh!!" Fern fell to the ground. "MY EARS!! I was kidding the lot of ya!!" he shouted back, shielding both of his ears.

"Where's Devi, then?" Dougie demanded.

"Dude. Here." Devi appeared at the doorway.

"Ahehe." Dougie blushed then looked down at the floor. "Hi Devi."

"This is too good." Danny grinned.

* * *

This chapter ain't even finished!! Crapp!!

--xoDee


	2. Backstage

Haha. Finally. I, Dee, had the patience to type this!!

* * *

"So _you're_ Devi." Tom grinned, nodding a bit. [AN: Damn. Tom is so adorable here]. He and Danny were facing each other. They both looked stupid with the nodding and the 'oh-we-approve' looks. Can you imagine it? *Squeal*.

"Can we PLEASE talk somewhere else?!" Dougie asked, shooting his band mates a warning look.

"But what about Frida and Raven?" Devi stated as she stepped aside so McFly could see her friends.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." Said Harry. "Just hanging'" Tom added. "Y-yeah. What they said." Danny blurted out, suddenly nervous.

"So what now?" Devi repeated her question.

"Just leave her here. You lovebirds have fun!" Tom beamed. "The hell!!" Dougie shouted from the hallway.

"Unfair. Why does loverboy get a new girl and I don't??" Tom complained.

"'Cause you're fat." Harry answered.

"I ain't fat!!" he protested.

"Uh, yes you are."

"No. I am NOT."

"Yes you ARE."

"Am not, right, Raven?"

Raven shrugged. "In a good/cute-chubby way."

"See?" Tom said. "Chic says I'm chubby NOT fat."

"Still fat, dude,"

* * *

"How do you keep up with them?" Devi asked. "I mean with all your craziness and stuff."

"Surprises me too." Dougie chuckled. "Okay. Weird." She commented. "Anyway, you were awesome earlier. McFly was awesome."

"Th-thanks." He said then silence.. Awkward, annoying slience.

"D-dougie?" Devi stuttered away. "I-I was.. I was.."

"You was what?" he asked, suddenly having a 'good' feeling about this.. _which_ made him feel excited in the inside but calm on the outside.

Devi took a deep breathe. "I was wondering if you might.. you might.." At this point, she was mumbling. Her words were barely heard-a-ble [AN: Haha. New invented word]. "Wanna hang out sometime." It was obvious that her face was red all-over.

"H-hang out?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I mean if it's cool with you." Devi said softly. 'I'm feeling quite like an idiot—' she admitted to herself silently. 'Should have kept quiet. Grr.'

"That" Dougie broke her 'thinking' trance. "would be awesome."

Her eyes grew bigger. "G-great." She smiled, not believing what had just happened. 'OMG! OMG! OMG!'

"Can I borrow your phone?" he asked.

"Uh yeah..? Suure." Devi reached inside her pocket. "Here." She said handing it over. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Dougie punched in a few keys then returned it. "Here." Dougie said giving her phone back.

Devi was confused but when she looked at that screen, she saw one thing: Dougie Poynter's number. Aww.

* * *

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! --Dee Poynter


End file.
